Mega Man Heroes
by Waxing Shadow
Summary: When Wily unleashes his latest scheme to take over the world (and abducts Dr. Light, as well), It's up to Mega Man, Proto Man, and now Roll to do what they do best. But is there more to this than meets the eye...?
1. An Evening Stroll (12-20 08:16:43)

**AN EVENING STROLL**

A stormy shrouds Mega Man's home city in darkness. A flash of lightning grants a brilliant strobe to a room in the towering Apex Building. This gloomy canvas only serves to hide the dark dealings going on inside.

"So, you want revenge against him?"

The man in charge drummed his fingers on his desk. He had thought the middle-aged couple standing before him was an odd intrusion at first, but then he heard their complaint…

"Of course," the woman hissed, clearly on the verge of crying. "He hospitalizedour child! Not to mention the fact that that old fool's stench follows us everywhere we go!"

He looked towards the man. "And you agree with her sentiment?"

The man slowly nods his approval.

"Fair enough, then. I guess we have a deal. With my knowledge and technology as well as your instrumentality, both the Wily and Light names will go down in flames!"

Another thunderclap punctuated the fateful meeting.

* * *

The following night…

It was not often that Mega Man got to enjoy peace, or more accurately, that he never got to suit up at all. So it was with great joy that he got to take time off with Roll in particular just as Rock, Dr. Light's friendly helper robot. This evening, they just happened to be taking a stroll.

"The city's so pretty after a nice, soaking rain, isn't it, Rock?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing Father waterproofed us…"

"Yeah. Remember the last time a leak got into you?"

Rock chuckled. "Yup. At least Wily wasn't loose at the time, or he would have just crushed me and finished the job right there…"

Before Roll could respond, a familiar whistle rang through the air. Proto Man was on the scene.

"Blues…" Rock trailed off before raising an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed?"

"I'm always dressed." the younger brother replied as mysteriously as ever.

Rock and Roll exchanged looks before giving him one in return.

"What? It's been too quiet around here lately."

Roll frowned. "You can never just enjoy the peace, can you?"

"That's because it never lasts."

Before he could formulate a response to that, Rock's communicator started beeping along with his brother's.

"What is it?" The brothers asked simultaneously.

"I apologize for bothering you two, but there have been reports of some kind of robotic disturbance at the pier." It was Dr. Light. The father figure and mentor to the entire group seemed strangely hurried in his statement…

Proto Man gave the pair a knowing look. "Case in point…"

Hitting a button on a wristwatch-like device on his arm, Rock became the legendary Blue Bomber, Mega Man, in a flash. "You can gloat later, Blues. Let's get moving!"

"What about me?" Roll piped up.

"Head home," the self-proclaimed "Red Raider" answered. "I'm surethatidiot needs all the help he can get."

"Blues!"

"We don't have time for this." The two quickly ran off for their destination, but not without a quick look back of concern from Mega Man.


	2. The Pier

**THE PIER**

The second the two brothers got there, they knew what the problem was.

Boats formerly floating in silence were overturned and splintered in the face of a giant metal dragon of massive size.

Proto Man tilted his head in confusion. "Mega, does that look like anything that Wily would build?"

"No… But who else would be behind it?"

"Who indeed… Whoa!" The beast has spotted them and rammed its head at them, causing both of them to dodge in different directions.

Thankfully they were both waterproofed, as the bots got a good soaking, though they were otherwise unharmed.

"Ugh! See anything to attack, Mega?"

"Nothing yet," Mega Man called back. "We'll have to try some things and see what works!"

Their constant ducking and dodging did reveal that the beast was able to breathe ice, fire, and could put up a shield to protect itself. The shield was by far the most common and rendered their shots null and void regardless of their strength.

Another few minutes of this prompted Proto Man to ask a question."Something feels off. This monster seems awfully defensive."

"Really?" The duo had switched to using their communicators with each other exclusively after a little bit. "Doesn't Dr. Wily always do that?"

"It's not like his toys to turtle up. They don't have a frail old man to protect."

"What? You think we're being stalled for something?"

"Exactly."

If Mega Man had been a human, his stomach would have dropped to the floor. "W-what do we do?"

"I…" Proto Man's next words froze solid in his mouth when he saw something he never thought he would in a million years.

The giant dragon just disappeared.

No one spoke for a minute before Mega Man broke the silence. "That didn't just happen, did it?"

The communicators beeped with a new message. It was Roll.

"Guys, Dr. Light's been kidnapped!"

"Figured. We'll be right there." Proto Man promptly warped back to the lab, with Mega Man following suit.


	3. Dark Message

**DARK MESSAGE**

The duo were back at the lab in an instant. Roll was already freaking out, pointing at the very conspicuous hole in the ceiling.

"Calm down! We'll put a stop to Wily, whatever he's planning…"

Then a certain person entered the room, seemingly taking the air out of it with his arrival.

The boy had a grim look on his face, though given his mostly cybernetic appearance, it would be somewhat unfair to call him a boy per se.

Proto Man locked eyes with him and the rest of the world melted away.

"Hello,you. I wonder whether another Wily had something to do with this…"

Said Wily knew exactly what he was implying as he shook his head vigorously. "Hey! Don't look at me! I've gone straight, remember?!"

"Once a Wily, always a Wily."

Now the boy looked indignant. "Oh, would you prefer it if I changed my surname toLight?"

The red robot shot him a death glare. "Don't even joke about something like that."

"GUYS?!" The two helper robots screamed at the top of their vocal processors. The arguing duo promptly went quiet.

"Now then…" Roll started, getting things back on track. "Some kind of machine came by and kidnapped Dr. Light!"

"Well, what did it look like?" Mega Man asked.

"Like nothing I've ever seen! It didn't look like one of Wily's saucers…"

Proto Man tapped his foot, clearly disinterested in either further talk, or possibly the cyborg boy standoffishly staring at him.

"Well, if it isn't him, then who was it? I couldn't imagine anyone else…"

The formerly dead lab monitor snapped to life on its own all of a sudden. The ugly grinning mug of longtime adversary Dr. Wily contaminated the screen. "I can answer that!"

The Blue Bomber's eyes widened. "How did he hear what we just said? This whole conversation?!"

"I have my ways, you cheap little tin can."

"What's your scheme this time? We're burning moonlight…"

"We'll get to that, Proto Man. But first…" The old man's eyes narrowed upon turning attention to the human boy. "You. Traitor! You couldn't even destroy Mega Man, so instead you team up with him?! How dare you!"

"They took me in when I was dying from fightingyourbattles for you."

The elder Wily's voice turned sickeningly sweet. "Well, it's a good thing you feel that way, Joshua, since I hereby disown you as my grandson."

Joshua was clearly close to tearing up, but then shot back a death glare of his own. "Y-you know what? Good! These people, with one exception, are myrealfamily, anyway!"

"One exception? I take it, there's trouble in paradise…? Anyhow, I think you'll be far more useful to me as our slave in the new world order!"

"Our?!" Everyone choroused.

"In due time. Let's just say that I have a new business partner who wants all of you gone just as much as I do. I have four Robot Masters to keep you busy until we're ready for you to kneel. I also have taken Dr. Light himself, just for your 'encouragement'. Don't disappoint me, Mega and Proto Man!"

Proto Man balled up his fist. I think you got that backwards, Doc!"

"Ha, ha." The old man had one last message for his former relative. "Joshua… Well, you'realreadya disappointment. Well… Bad luck to you!"

The screen went black.


	4. Preparations

Joshua hung his head in shame. Even Proto Man, who had been berating him just minutes ago, fell silent. There was nothing to be said.

The only reason the silence was broken was because there was business to be taken care of.

"Four robots inbound!"

Roll pointed to four blips on the radar screen now showing on the monitor.

"Are they new?" Proto Man asked.

Roll shook her head.

"Let's see, Fuse Man's attacking the power plant, Sheep Man is attacking that new Perpetual Energy Generator, Toad Man's in the sewers, and Grizzly Man is attacking the petting zoo."

Mega Man stopped on his way to the teleporter. "Wait, wasn't Grizzly Man Joshua's Robot Master? He was repurposed as a mascot. He was doing a pretty good job, from what I heard. Kids loved him!"

"Well, not anymore." Proto Man added. "Let's go. I'll take Grizzly Man, while you take Fuse Man."

Mega Man shrugged. "Let's stop this as quickly as possible. Hopefully, Wily or whoever didn't give him back Double Gear…"

The duo disappeared in a flash of light, clocked into their respective destinations, leaving a languishing boy and worried robot girl behind.

When the two left, Roll turned her attention to the only person left in the room.

"Um… Are you going to be okay?" She got silence back from the boy. In fact, he wouldn't even look at her.

An awkward moment of silence passed. The female robot decided to change topics. "So… Do you want to handle Mission Control this time?"

After a moment, the boy shrugged. An expected answer, but not exactly the one she wanted, for sure. Then again, who could blame him?

"Maybe you're not up to this… I could…"

"No, no! I'm… Fine," the boy quickly insisted before entering a few quick keystrokes into the large computer. He then glanced back at her. "I've been, uh, meaning to ask you. What do you usually do whenever Dr. Light gets kidnapped?"

The girl ran her hands through her hair. "I just…keep the place tidy. Most of the time, the boys do pretty well handling themselves for the most part."

"Why the setup, then?"

Roll was already scoping out the crash site, trying to figure out the best way to clean it up.

"Father never stops worrying about them no matter how experienced they get.

That, and he needs to keep an eye on their location to know where to deliver upgrades and such."

"Huh…" the boy turned back to his computer, and Roll took solace in fulfilling her design, as she often did during dark times…


	5. Meeting of the Minds

_In a secret base buried deep underneath Mega Man's home city…_

Albert Wily strode confidently through the cold, mechanical floors of the giant catacomb of machinery surrounding him. He was shocked, as well as a little jealous. This tech was pretty far ahead of his own. Why couldn't he afford this?

He thought back to the pile of bills on his desk.

"Oh… That's right."

He finally reached his destination. He tried in vain to suppress a smirk.

There his old nemesis, a portly man that looked suspiciously similar to Santa Claus, locked eyes with him from within his rather rustic accommodations.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we've got here…"

"Enjoy it while you can. You and I both know how this ends."

Wily just couldn't resist an evil laugh. "Forgive me. It's slipped my mind! Tell me, does this 'end' with you and this world underfoot and those two losers that you send out to fight your battles for you becoming junkyard scrap? 'Cause that's what's gonna happen!"

Light shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you, Albert? Have you looked around you? He's clearly been looking at our designs, and Apex Company is one of the biggest tech and robotics firms in the country. We're competition for him to rub out!"

Wily's grin grew more sly. "What's this? Whatever happened to that mindless optimism that you showed that group of morons on that committee? Mr. 'Robots can be used to help people'… I must be really growing on you at this point…"

"I don't take that as a compliment." There was a real bite to his voice.

"Didn't intend it as one," Wily spouted off before he realized what he'd just said. When he did, he frowned.

"Wily, why can't you just quit this life? You could do so much good with your intelligence! Perhaps…"

"I swear, if you say another word about 'our gears meshing together' or something like that, I'm going to throw up."

Light face-palmed. "Fine, then. How are you going to stop Novak from killing us both, as he no doubt plans to?"

"I don't know about you, but I have my own plans for world domination."

"Surprise, surprise…"

"Shut your mouth! You're the one in the cage, not me. Anyway, if he tries to take me out, well, let's just say that I have more than a few contingency plans in the works myself."

"And what if Mega Man and Proto Man swoop in to stop you, as always?"

Another evil laugh. "Those poor fools don't know what awaits them! I'd like to see them try to get to me after what they'll see in this lab…

Off in the distance, in a darkened room, a disturbingly familiar robot gleams menacingly as the cackles of the mad scientist echo throughout the corridors of the hidden laboratory…


	6. Con-Fuse-Ion

A world of electricity greeted Mega Man upon his touching down. The power plant's recent rennovation made the place more blinding than ever.

That wasn't the only thing that was off, though.

Scrambling across vibrantly colored pipes, he realized something: the place was completely void of enemies.

Outside of the occasional death trap as well as a few of the red and blue nodes that he recognized from from his last conflict with the Robot Master, little of interest stopped him from getting to the end.

Even the "Dr. W" door that he expected no matter what was changed up this time. Instead of the evil doctor's insignia, he saw a strangely written "N" symbol on the door.

On the other side, he found what he thought was the yellow and black robot in question.

The bot was awake, but made not q sound. It was almost as if he had been shut down.

Yet, there he was, staring a hole right through him.

Mega Man didn't even bother keeping up his guard. Honestly, he wasn't sure if what was in front of him was a threat. "Fuse Man…"

Still no response.

"Um… Please stand down?" The hero felt nothing but awkwardness as he kept talking.

The robot had not moved.

Not sure what to do next, he decided to interact with him.

He walked up to him, but just before he could make contact, the enemy bot sprang to life, rushing to the other corner of the room and striking a fighting pose.

Unsure of what to do next, Mega Man's shooting arm trembled as he hesitantly summoned his arm cannon.

"If this is the way you want it… I'm sorry."

Projectiles of electricity bounced around the room as the blue hero went on a sliding and jumping spree evading them.

Despite the lack of offense from his part, he managed to get a few passing potshots at him.

About a quarter of the way through, one of rhe strangest things Mega Man had ever seen in his fights happened.

The enemy stopped dead in his tracks.

It actually took a second for the hero to process this.

"A… Are we done?"

The smile curling its way onto his face vanished as the formerly vacant stare of his adversary turned into a smug smirk and a completely alien voice came from the Robot Master.

"No, Mega Man. We're not 'done'. Not by a long shot!"

Mega Man lined up a shot, though more out of fear than anything. "W-who are you?!"

"Put the Buster down, boy. We both know you don't have the programming to fire on something with a human voice."

Said boy complied. He wasn't wrong.

"M-must I repeat myself? Respond!"

"Threats. How cute. Very well, I'll tell you, in the interest of being a good sport. You deal with Mr. Andrej Novak, the man who will be handcrafting your replacement."

"Replacement?"

"Don't you worry your robotic little head about that one. You won't exactly be around to see it. But you will see my true power soon enough. Until then, farewell."

The bot carrying the strange man's voice warped away, leaving the Blue Bomber with a sense of dread previously foreign to him.


	7. Petting Zoo Panic

Proto Man touched down in a field. Wide open turf, plexiglass encasing him, and clouds colored with all the depth and skill of a five-year old told him exactly where he was.

Thankfully, Roll was adept at getting these places to close up shop so that no one ever got caught in the crossfire.

Before he could contemplate this any more, the floor opens up, sending him tumbling down into a dark room.

Nothing appeared at first. Then…

Buzzing sounds from afar came closer and closer before he found himself surrounded by mechanical wasps.

"Time to do some exterminating, I guess."

After a few minutes of shooting only for most of his shots to miss his small targets, he got another idea.

He lifted his arm cannon high to charge a shot. He held it as long as he could, but not to fire it.

Any minute, now…

When the swarm got close enough, he fired, with the resulting eruption clearing away the tiny robots, burning them all up.

The floor opened up again, but this time, he landed on his feet in a desert-like area.

A duo of mechanized wolves surrounded him. Since his Buster would need some time to cool off, he had to take another approach.

He leapt on top of the one to his left and rode upon it (with quite the struggle) before taunting the other one with his famous whistle. Thankfully, the other one took the bait.

He would have to time this just about perfectly…

He let go of his ornery ride and rolled away just before he could become chow for the rabid mecha that was in the midst of a pounce with mouth agape and ready for the kill.

The next few seconds made Proto Man wince, though he prepared for another fight, only for the active one to fry itself on a bitten wire in the carcass of its prey.

"Well, then. What's next?"

The next drop found him met by a more avian threat that threw itself at him. In mid-air.

Of course, Mega Man might have been screaming if he was in the maw of a pterodactyl mech.

That's one thing he always had over his brother. Always cool and collected.

He swung his shooting arm at the foe's teeth until it spat him out before stedying a regular charge shot at his now enraged enemy.

"See ya."

The recoil from the blast caused Proto Man to tumble down to the strangely jungle-like ground unprepared…

Into the waiting jaws of a lion.

No one ever said Proto Man was perfect.

He had to fight to get out of the creature's bear trap-like dentalwork. He fired some small shots down its throad that hit a vital area deep in the bowels in the creature, causing it to blow up…with him inside it.

He was able to recover, but was barely functioning by now, pops and burning eminating from him. He had to put the warning signs going off all over his robotic body (literally) to hear a growl.

"What n-now…?"

High above him, a creature stalked him, waiting for the just the right moment…

He looked up in the direction he heard the noise coming from. "Show yourse-self…" His voice slurred relly low with that last bit. He needed to end this fast.

The thing finally pounced.

With his head being actively crushed by the deadly claws of an otherwise childish looking bear, the red robot briefly questioned his life choices. Briefly.

Managing to shake him off, he collapsed on his knees.

"Stupid b-body…"

He was going to finish this even if he had to crawl. Even if his vision was already going…

Just before shutting down, he thought he heard fighting noises…

Fortunately for him, emergency warping protocol took over right there, sending him back home.


	8. Breakdown

Mega Man reappeared in the lab only to get the rather grizzly sight of his charred corpse of a brother with Roll hovering over him working as fast as she could on him.

He rushed over to help in any way he could, only for Blue's glare to stop him cold.

"What d-do you think you're doing…" His voice slurred even as he spoke. He shut down momentarily before starting up again. "Get go-going…"

Roll was on the verge of screaming. "Stop talking, Blues! You're barely functioning as it is!"

"What about you?!" Mega man asked, not wanting to leave him alone for a second. Blues took bumps like this before, but even he was surprised at this point that he was still alive.

"Fine… J-just go. Bad feeling…about…"

Blues shut down again.

The next few moments were a blur. The two bots swarmed around, making arrangements to do something he didn't catch. He was too busy honoring what he was sure was his brother's last wish.

Under normal circumstances, Mega Man might have felt something, considering the fact that he was in a purid sewer and all. Of course, it was probably the shock of watching his brother quite possibly die that numbed anything he could potentially feel. Strangely enough for the normally pacifistic robot, his trigger finger (so to speak) was peculiarly itchy.

* * *

Finally getting to the robot in question after having gotten through whatever maze that was in front of him (he was too preoccupied to care), he pointed his Buster at his foe.

"Stand down."

The Robot Master responded by summoning Acid Rain without a word.

A terrible decision on its part.

* * *

The sewers rang with about five minutes of screaming and firing sounds followed by an explosion and the sound of warping away.

* * *

Novak was in a good mood when he atrolled by Dr. Light's cell. The scientist woke up from his impromptu nap.

"Here to gloat?"

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. You suspect me, after all this hospitality I've shown you."

Light considered pulling a rather uncouth statement from his red-coated son, but thought better of it. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, just to update you on things. The suspense you must feel regarding your 'children' must be killing you, after all…"

Light rushed towards his bars. The old man's tone was an incensed hiss. "What. Have. You. Done!"

"Oh, just beaten that red loudmouth within an inch of his life and introduced the legendary 'Blue Bomber' to the 6 stages of grief."

"When I get out of…" Light found himself too angry to say anything else. Of all the times to not be young…

"Oh no! You're… Don't tell you're going to lecture me!" Novak made a face of mock fright., "So scary! I might just die of fright!"

Light gripped the bars until his knuckles turned white.

"Relax. Look at it this way. You're fulfilling your dream of helping people with robots. Both youandWily. Your helping me make better versions ofyourwork. Not that you or he will be around to see most of the fruits of my labor, but…"

"Since when have you picked up a wrench?!"

Novak's smug grin didn't so much as waver as his enemy glared at him with a mixture of pity and frustration.

"Please. I have 'the help' do that."

Light wanted to open his mouth again to retort when the man's watched beeped.

"Oh, would you look at that? Another appointment. Talk to you later. Enjoy your last hours, Doctor."

Said Doctor slumped to the ground as Novak's retreating steps faded into the distance.


	9. Bombs Away!

Wily grinned with maniacal glee as he stood back and admired his newest creation: a flying machine carrying a special button-activated explosive chemical compound. Novak walked into the lab he had let him borrow while the mad scientist was busy gawking.

"So… A blimp?"

Wily shook his head in mock disbelief. "With all due respect, Mr Novak, if we're going to be going into business together, you're going to have to be able to expect the unexpected…"

Novak stifled a yawn. "Okay, I'll bite. Is this a bomb or something?"

"Exactly! What this baby's gonna do is sail over Dr. Light's house just over the roof and…" Wily made an explosion-like noise and gesture with his hands.

Novak's expression became one of bewilderment. "You must really have a vendetta against Light, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

The CEO held his head as if suffering from a sudden migraine. "Fair enough. I'll just…leave you to it."

Novak walked out of the room, though Wily didn't hear him mutter under his breath,"Worthless imbecile…

* * *

Mega Man didn't waste a second checking on his brother's well being, though voth Roll and Joshua had been working on him furiously while he was gone, and were still at it.

He was about to go off and deal with Sheep Man when Roll suddenly stopped him.

"I'm going this time. Stay with Joshua."

If the situation weren't so serious, he might have had a pretty good chuckle at that. "This is no time for jokes, Roll! I need to go–"

His eyes followed her as she took a device out of a cabinet and hit a button. A flash of light revealed what was effectively a heart-themed Mega Woman.

Mega Man's now saucer-sized eyes drifted to Joshua.

"D-Don't look at me! I don't know anything about it."

"Mega Girl is on the job!"

"I…guess?" The Blue Bomber finally gave in, letting her by, but not before asking what she would fight with.

"That's easy!" The push broom that was previously against a wall suddenly warped into her hands.

"All enemies will fall before the Pink Powerhouse!"

She was gone in an instant.

"Should we…watch over her?"

"Yeah…but while we do that, can you help me with this casing, here?"

Mega Man shrugged and began to get going on what would turn out to be a whole new body for Proto Man.


	10. Roll's Rampage

It turned out that Dr. Light was right to make Roll a Black Belt with her broom.

He was also right to make it anything but an ordinary broom.

"Hi-yaa!" She screamed as she dealt with countless enemies. From there, her broom effortlessly transformed into a pogo stick to help her deal with large gaps.

Overall, she dealt well with the power plant, though she did suffer a few passing shocks along the way.

Instead of the usual Robot Master room, she found an area of generators arcing with blue electricity.

"Huh?" She hadn't expected this.

She activated her communicator. "Uh, guys, do you missions usually end in big, open areas like this?"

Joshua, who was seeing exactly what Roll was via a camera implanted in her helmet, shrugged. "Your brothers would know better than I would… Hold on."

Quickly, said brother was on. "Not usually. More often than not, there's a definite, small room locked away behind a door with Wily's insignia on it."

Joshua chimed in. "I don't like this. Be careful, Roll."

Roll got into a defensive stance immediately. A rumble of thunder boomed overhead.

Odd, we're indoors,Roll thought.How can there be…

She didn't get to finish her musings, as she had to dodge with split-second timing to avoid being struck by lightning right then and there.

There, a sheep-like Robot Master appeared, bathed in electricity. Wordlessly, it charged a bolt of electricity in its wool, which broke off and turned into another thunder cloud which dropped its payload, this time not missing its target.

Seizing up from the electricity running through her system, she barely had time to get out of the way of her foe charging her.

Taking advantage of the opening in her foe's guard, she aimed her broom, at this point a staff, for his back.

It screamed, which Roll forced herself to ignore. She had a job to do. She knew from the unprovoked attack that there would be no reasoning with their opponents here. That, and from what she'd seen, whatever version of Sheep Man was sitting here wasn't the talking type anyway.

Sheep Man took a lot of hits but got some in himself in return. He later resorted to shrouding himself in electricity and teleporting around in hopes of hitting her. He got another hit in before Roll resumed connecting on her blows.

Sheep Man was literally smoking as machinery popped inside of him. One more hit would end the battle for sure.

One more hit that she would not get in.

The Robot Master warped away just before Roll could come down with the final strike.

"Well, well, well. Can't say I expected you of all people to be here…"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Who are you?!" Roll seemed to call into nothing.

"You may call me Novak, young lady. I've met your brother before."

Roll remembered the brief report her brother had given after his recent battle with an electrically-based foe.

"You were in Fuse Man…"

"Actually, these drones are just that," the man explained. "The genuine articles are untouched, with only their battle data extracted."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really." The nonchalant reply sent a shiver up Roll's nonexistent spine. Wily had never come off as that amiable when he was clearly lying. "I just want to be the top dog in robotics. By any means necessary."

"What are you planning?"

"All in good time, my dear. I do encourage you to come to the coordinates I send you. To that end, I've provided a little incentive for you."

Dread froze the robot in place. "What…?"

"I'll have Joshua tell you himself."

To her shock, her communicatior patched in by itself.

Joshua picked up, clearly in panic mode.

"Mega Man's been kidnapped!"


End file.
